


Hidden Hearts

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, Harry Hook x Male Reader - Freeform, Harry Hook x Male!Reader - Freeform, M/M, descendants reader insert, descendants x male!reader, descendants x reader, harry hook x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: So what if Harry has some secrets? Everyone on the Isle does. So what if his just so happens to be a boyfriend?
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male Reader, Harry Hook x Male!Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Hidden Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on my tumblr  
> Original Request: “May I get one with Harry (Hook) with a male reader who goes to secret hideouts to cuddle and kiss”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he took his usual seat at the bar in the Chip Shoppe, twirling his hook between his fingers absentmindedly as he tried to focus on what his captain was telling him.

“Okay,” Uma huffed, pausing in the middle of her next grand plan to get them all off of the Isle. “What’s up with the dumb grin?”

Gil piped up from his place beside Harry, grinning around his mouthful of food, “He’s just happy because he got to see his boyfriend this morning.”

Harry turned to look at the blond, eyes wide, “The hell are you on about? I don’t have a boyfriend.” He knew his friends wouldn’t care about his sexual orientation, but it was still nice to have something just for himself. He hadn’t told anyone about (M/N), so he had no idea how the blond had known.

“You’re not very sneaky,” Gil replied, reaching up with his free hand to push a couple blond curls back out of his eyes, before turning his gaze back to his plate.

Uma nodded her agreement, leaning forward across the counter and reaching out to tug down the collar of his worn undercoat, revealing a dark hickey. Harry flushed at the memory of how it’d gotten there. “These aren’t exactly subtle.”

Harry swatted her hand away indignantly. “They’re also none of your business,” he huffed, pushing himself to his feet and heading for the door.

“We wanna meet him!” Uma called after him and he could practically see he rolling her eyes at his dramatics.

“So they know, huh?” You asked, running your hands soothingly through your boyfriend’s chocolate curls as he rested his head in your lap. “Is it really such a bad thing?”

Harry groaned, turning over onto his side so he could press his face against your stomach. “No, but now they want to meet you,” he said, voice muffled against the fabric of your shirt.

You rolled your eyes, letting your boyfriend cuddle closer without protest, even if your legs were going numb. “We both knew that this would happen eventually.”

“Yeah,” your boyfriend whined, opening one ocean-blue eye to look up at you, “But I don’t wanna share you.”

“You’re such a dork,” you replied with a little chuckle, leaning down to press a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’d still be all yours anyway.”

That made him grin, pushing himself up to sit next to you so he could have a better angle to kiss you. “Fine,” he muttered against your lips, “But I’ve got dibs on you after.”

That was certainly a deal you’d be happy to hold him to.


End file.
